Parallel (Words I Never Said)
by apmrocks13
Summary: Lucas has gone off and joined the Army without telling any of his family or friends. Now, he is back from boot camp, an Army Ranger, and is about to be deployed in a world falling apart. How will his and Brooke's relationship be? And what will happen while he is deployed? Possibly might become rated M, brucas all the way. Summary is bad, please read, you'll see where its going!
1. Chapter 1

_**July 4th, 2014**_

_**A Capitol Fourth is going on in Washington D.C. 1500 Marines have been sent to the nearest point between Tajikistan and Afghanistan as a buffer force for the Russian forces gathering. Yesterday, July 3rd, 27 Americans were killed in a suicide bombing of an American Mission trip in Baghdad, Iraq. Iran officially announced perfection of a nuclear reactor. The European Union is expected to declare bankruptcy within the month. Paramilitary forces in panama have spread to most central American countries, with branches going as far south as Sao Paulo, Brazil. North Korea sent out another unidentifiable missile, this one landing only 200 miles from the American coastline. Pakistan has announced Taliban backing. The U.S. has ordered all nonessential Americans evacuate Pakistan. American Embassy in Pakistan has been attacked by Taliban at least once a week with I.E.D.'s and small arms fire supported by RPG's for the past 2 months. Iran and Pakistan are negotiating alliance talks, with Russia mediating. Israel and the U.S. have reengaged in close alliance. The Gaza Strip has been bombed and Egyptian soldiers are moving into the southern parts of the strip. The 75th ranger regiment has been ordered to prepare for middle eastern deployment within the month.**_

Lucas held Brookes hand, both laughing, as they ran through the crowd in front of the Washington monument. They had come up for A Capitol Fourth, courtesy of Lucas, and they were having a great time. But in the back of his mind, Lucas was worrying,_"how on earth am I gonna tell Brooke?" _

Brooke looked back at him and smiled, slowly pulling at her boyfriends hand. She started to worry, however, when she saw that he looked regretful and hurt._ "Did I say something? Did I do something? He's been like this a lot over the past couple of weeks, ever since he got back from his vacation. Did something happen the three months he was gone that made him not wanna be with me?"_

As they stood and listened in the dusk to the many singers and performers that made their way across the stage, both were thinking in the back of their minds that something was wrong. Then, Kendall Schmidt walked across stage. He spoke, "hey everyone, this is a nee song called parallel, its a tribute to all you military families that protect our nation and our freedom. So thank y'all, this ones for you." He launched into the song, and slowly, Lucas realized that it was time for him to tell Brooke. He had to, he thought, because if he didn't tell her now, when would he? As Kendall reached the chorus, he finally leveled his courage and spoke I to Brookes ear. "Brooke, I need to tell you something."

Brooke looked at him with a strange look on her face, but saw that Lucas wasn't kidding and that this was actually serious. "What is it Luke?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, took a deep breath, and let it out. "Brooke, you've gotta hear me out. Don't say anything until you've heard my story. Then feel free to pass judgment." He looked her dead in the face, swallowed the growing lump in his throat, and continued on. "that vacation I went in a few months ago? That wasn't vacation. I went to boot camp. Im in the army, the rangers to be exact. I'm a special forces operative, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I should have Brooke, and I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to worry. I just couldn't tell you."

Brooke stood there, dead silent. "Why Lucas? Why?" she asked, her mind screaming at her to get an answer.

Lucas pondered the question for a second, before he answered. "I always felt called, felt a, I don't know, a higher duty? I didn't know what exactly till a few months ago. But when I saw some of those guys cone back from Afghanistan a few months ago, it tore me up inside. I knew that I needed to be over there, helping out these guys. So, I volunteered, got done with boot camp, and joined the rangers."

Brooke stared at him, unbelieving. "just like that?" she asked, praying still that it wasn't so.

Lucas stared back at her, and in a whim, grabbed a hold of her hands. "just like that," He answered.

Brooke looked at him, still nit believing. "all the crap going on in the world, everything in the middle east, everything in Russia, you still want to go out and join? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!"

Lucas looked away, nit wanting Brooke to see the tears in his eyes. "yes," he said simply, "I wanna go. And please Brooke, you gotta understand, I have to do this. Nit just for me. But for you, and mom, and Nathan and Haley and Peyton and Keith and for all my other friends and family. I can't let this outside world come in and hurt y'all. That's why I have to go."

Brooke saw the tears in Lucas' eyes, and knew that he honestly beloved that he had to do this. "who else knows?" she asked him. "no one, he answered, the strain in his voice making it clear that he was about to cry. Brooke looked at him compassionately, caressing his face with her hand. "Luke, im not mad at you, I just wish you would have told me. Im nit mad, just scared. I can't lose you Lucas, understand? I just can't. My life wouldn't be the same without you. It wouldn't be worth living. I know that we're just 17, but our love is stronger than anything. But we have to be alive for it to be there, understand Luke? I need you."

Lucas nodded, the tears finally spilling. "I brought you here today cause I thought it might help you understand. I love you Brooke... Now for the bad news.

I'm about to be deployed."

Brooke swallowed hard, and asked the question she knew she didn't want the answer to. But she had to know. "where?" she asked, silently pleading it wasn't anywhere to dangerous.

Lucas swallowed, knowing Brooke was about go hate his answer. "Afghanistan."

Brooke looked at beck and fought to keep the fear on the inside from showing. Calmly, she spoke, "you need to tell Karen and Keith. And everybody else." "I know," he replied, "it's just hard."

The fireworks began to go off, and as the teens headed home, both realized that their lives, as well as their families and friends, were about to significantly change.


	2. Chapter 2

_**July 5th, 2014**_

_**The Marines on the afghan-Tajikistan border were attacked by a small force, heavily armed, believed to be supplied by the Russians. 5 of the kids from the mission trip in Iraq who were in critical condition died early in the morning. The death toll is at 32. North Korea defended their actions as a missile test. Pakistani forces entered Afghanistan's eastern border to help out their "brothers." The Taliban reiterated their jihad against America. Iran is believed to be well on their way to becoming fully nuclear. The Gaza Strip is about to become a battleground between Israel and Egypt. 15 days to July 20th, the deployment date for the rangers. **_

Lucas looked out of the window in his hotel room. He looked out and saw the capitol building as well as the Washington monument. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _"by dawns early light," _he thought to himself as he saw the brilliant morning sun slowly creep up over the buildings of Washington D.C. The city slowly began to wake up and move. Lucas checked the military issued watch on his left wrist to check and see how much time he had to his appointment with General Shepard, as well as the secretary of defense. The appointment was at 8. It was 6. Lucas slowly walked over to the closet and pulled out his dress uniform. He ran his hands over it, still not believing that this was all happening. He slowly donned his uniform, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Brooke woke up to see Lucas staring out of the window over the capitol. She crawled out of the bed silently, went and took a quick shower, and got ready as fast as she could. She got into a semi formal black dress and walked out to see Lucas looking at his uniform in the mirror. His blue dress pants were tucked in his shiny black combat boots, his pants, shirt, and blazer perfectly ironed. He put his beret on to make sure it fit right. Brooke felt her knees go weak, and she had to admit, there was something about seeing her man in uniform. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist. After the embrace, she walked around to front. "your tie needs to be straightened," she stated calmly.

Lucas smiled, and removed his beret, as Brooke straightened his tie. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that he had a girl like Brooke. _"and she's all mine,"_ he thought to himself. "attention soldier," Brooke said, smiling. Out of instinct, Lucas immediately straightened to attention. Brooke smiled, as did Lucas. "at ease baby," Brooke stated. Lucas smiled even wider and pulled her into a kiss. "you sure you're gonna be able to deal with this?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded her head, and Lucas could see there might be tears. He quickly dropped the subject, held her hand, and guided her out to the walkway to the capitol. They stepped into the government car and were whisked away to wherever the defense minister was.

The car stopped, and they both stepped out. "why are we at Arlington?" Lucas quickly asked. He was confused, to say the least. "this us our meeting. You ready for this?" general Shepard stated as he gestured his hand over the massive cemetery. A funeral was going on about 50 yards away. "that is the final resting place for Staff Sergeant Beckett Oliver, Army, 75th ranger regiment, 1st battalion, 2nd company. Killed in action, over in Afghanistan. Saved his squad from about thirty insurgents closing in on their exit chopper. Hopped right off and held them off long enough for the chopper to get away. Left behind his wife Tori and his two kids. This is the legacy you must be prepared to leave behind. So I ask you young Lucas, are you prepared to leave all this behind?" Shepard dictated. Lucas felt tears come to his eyes as he looked away from the funeral, only to find Brooke with tears sliding silently down her cheeks. Lucas looked back at Shepard, who had a hardened expression, but sadness was clearly there. "we give up alot when we choose this life. Sacrifice our families, jobs, money, passions, all for a meekly paid job that brings incredible dangers. We sacrifice being there when our children are born, as they grow up, we miss their lives, all to help some other kids in a nation half a world away. We are separated from our loves and our families and friends, all to help families that we'll never hear of again once we leave. If we leave. We sacrifice multiple facets of life so that others may have it. But that in no way makes it easier. So again I ask you. Are you prepared young Lucas?" Shepard continued. Lucas felt tears streaming down his face again, even faster than before. The secretary walked out and put his hand in Brookes shoulder. The four stood there, contemplating the sacrifice Beck had made.

Brooke stood there, crying, wondering how she could let Lucas walk into this. She loved him with all her heart, but she believed he was making a mistake. A big mistake. One that could cost him his life. But she turned and looked at Lucas, and saw him in his uniform, and realized that this was, in fact, what he was called to do. She knew now, she was going to have to learn to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

_**July 10th, 2014**_

_**Pakistani militants are now flowing into the easternmost part of Afghanistan. America has issued an official warning to Pakistan that if they come any farther and/or cross the line set by American FOB's that the American military would respond with force. Iran has been slowly trying to work with Russia trying to buy old missiles. Al-Qaeda has attacked another convoy of American citizens in Baghdad, Iraq. 25 were killed, the death toll is now at 57. Republicans in congress are petitioning to have the U.S. reenter Iraq. The Russian backed Taliban in Pakistan continues to work with Al-Qaeda to terrorize Americans still in Pakistan. Car bombs, IED's, RPG's, and small arms fire continue to terrorize the American Embassy in Pakistan. Marines on the afghan -Tajikistan border have been attacked 3 times over the past five days, all with modern arms believed to be supplied by Russia. North Korea has ordered a full mobilization of its army. 10 days till July 20th, the deployment date for the rangers.**_

Lucas pulled into his driveway, turned off the keys to his truck, and looked over at Brooke. The ride had been much quieter than the ride to Washington D.C., with both thinking about what was coming next. He looked at his house, and saw the entire family, through the window, playing a board game, just having a great time. They were all there, just like he had asked. It was time to face the music. They stepped out of the car, and slowly walked to the front door. He opened the door and was immediately greeted by hugs from his mom, Haley, Peyton, Rachel, and Keith. He got handshakes from Dan, mouth, skills, and Nathan. Lucas spoke, "alright everyone, its great to see y'all. But I need to talk to y'all. And its important. So if you guys could sit down that'd be great." Everybody made there way to the couches in the family room, and once they had settled in, Lucas began, "the reason I asked you here today was to tell y'all some news. That vacation I went on to Europe wasn't really a vacation. I wasn't really in Europe. I went to boot camp, then to ranger school. I'm in the army, an army ranger to be exact. And I'm being deployed in 10 days to Afghanistan."

The room was dead quiet. Then it exploded with noise, ""YOU DID WHAT LUCAS SCOTT?!" Karen yelled. Haley screamed, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! SNEAKING OFF AND JOINING THE MILITARY AND GETTING YOUR ASS DEPLOYED?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU SCOTT!"

Both of them burst into tears, wailing, half angry at him, half begging for him not to go. Lucas just stood back and watched them. As he looked around the rest of the room, he was stunned to see everyone, even Keith, Nathan, and even Dan had tears in their eyes. He hadn't expected it to go like this. He had expected sadness, but not to the level he was seeing. He spoke, "look, what's done is done. I can't change that. I'm just telling you, asking for your forgiveness for not telling you...and asking for your blessing."

The room went dead silent. Brooke sat there with tears streaming down her face realizing that it was real. It was so close to his time to be deployed, and she knew that these next 10 days could very possibly be the last she'd ever spend with him. She stood up, walked over to Lucas, and have him a kiss, then fell into his arms without warning and cried into his shoulder. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Nathan standing there. Nathan pulled her and Lucas up to their feet, and pulled them into a tight hug. Soon, Keith joined. Then Dan, Peyton, skills, Rachel, and mouth all joined. Finally, Haley and Lucas' mom relented and rushed into the massive hug that now surrounded Lucas and Brooke. Rachel was the first to speak, "so, since you're gonna have to leave for some shithole a half a world away in 10 days, I guess we gotta have as much fun as we possibly can till them don't we?" Lucas smiled, and looked at Brooke. She smiled, and nodded her head. Lucas looked at Rachel, and spoke, "exactly Rachel. Look, I don't wanna go to my deployment after 10 days of crying. Let's go out and enjoy ourselves! Let's make some memories! Y'all down?" Brooke smiled, and nodded her head. Everybody looked at Lucas, and they began to nod their heads yes.

Lucas looked around at his friends and family, and painfully smiled back. He wasn't gonna lie to himself, he was not as confident as he was feeling. But for their sakes, he knew he had to be strong, carry the load of their emotions and fears on his back, and trudge on through all that life would begin to throw at him after the next 10 days passed. "look guys, it's all good. It's alright. I'm gonna be fine, I promise. No worries, I was trained well. I'm better than they are. They aren't gonna touch me. It's all gonna be alright. I'm not gonna be some statistic on CNN. I'm gonna be deployed for a while, and you know what? I'll come back the same Lucas y'all all know and love, and we'll just pick up where we left off, ok? It's all gonna work out, I promise," Lucas promised them. But while the words seemed to comfort everyone, and bring back some of their cheer, Lucas would be lying if he said he in any way believed a word of all that he had just promised them.

Later that night, after a spirited family and friends game night and movie night, Lucas and Brooke crawled into Lucas' bed. Neither fell asleep quickly. Brooke stayed up thinking about all that she was going to do with Lucas over the next few days before he was deployed. But Lucas was thinking about something different. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the scene of Sergeant Beckett Oliver's funeral out of his head. The image of his widow Tori. The sight of the children he left behind. The view of a son seeing his father for one last time. And general Shepard's words stayed with him, "we give up alot when we choose this life. Sacrifice our families, jobs, money, passions, all for a meekly paid job that brings incredible dangers. We sacrifice being there when our children are born, as they grow up, we miss their lives, all to help some other kids in a nation half a world away. We are separated from our loves and our families and friends, all to help families that we'll never hear of again once we leave. If we leave. We sacrifice multiple facets of life so that others may have it. But that in no way makes it easier. So again I ask you. Are you prepared young Lucas?" And as Lucas sat in the bed, rolled over and saw Brooke peacefully sleeping, he had to admit to himself. _"what if I'm making a mistake? What if I rushed into something I'm not supposed to do? What if I go off, and get killed, and leave Brooke and my family and friends behind at Arlington like beck did?" _And in that moment, Lucas admitted to himself, he felt no confidence in the words he had spoken to his family so confidently earlier that day. He spoke out loud, "what if I have to leave all of this behind?" Lucas simply stared at the feeling, waiting for an answer. But the only thing he heard or saw was the tears streaming down the face of a young widow and the final goodbye from a son without a father.

_**A/N:Hey guys! How are y'all liking the story so far? I'm loving it! So, I want y'all's suggestions on how to make it better. Possible plot lines, possible world events, anything! Dm me or review what you think. I'm open to opinions of what you guys think ought to happen. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**July 15th, 2014**_

_**President Obama has ordered U.S. soldiers to the Iraqi border. The deadline for Iraq to replace Taliban heads of the government and to disarm the Iraqi army is July 25th. Iran has bought its first fully capable missile from Russia, with more in the process of being obtained. NATO has officially expressed its concern to the united nations. Taliban fighters are pouring into Afghanistan by the thousands to fight the Americans. The 23rd airborne has been disbanded, and merged with the 75th ranger regiment. The new base of operations for the rangers is Fort Marshall, in Charleston, South Carolina. North Korea has begun to talk to China about an alliance. The Pakistani army has halted, but continues to let Al-Qaeda fighters flood across the border, many of them believed to be Pakistani militants. Marines have moved across the Afghanistan border into Tajikistan, encountering heavy resistance. 5 days to July 20th, the deployment date for the rangers.**_

Lucas woke up, and felt he had to do something. He had to get support for his family and friends, but especially Brooke. They would all need somebody while he was deployed. He sent Karen a text saying he would need her Cadillac Escalade. Then he sent texts to Rachel, Skills, Mouth, Haley, and Nathan telling them to meet him for a little trip down to South Carolina. Then, he leaned down and kissed Brooke good morning. She smiled up at him, and spoke, "good morning handsome. How'd you sleep?" Lucas smiled down, removed a strand of hair from her forehead, caressed her cheek, and gently kissed her again. She looked up at him with a smile and a questioning look, and asked, "why are you doing all that? Not that im complaining of course, but..." Lucas looked away, and pondered that for a minute. "I guess,"he said, "that it's because you're the most amazing girl ever. And I know that I'm gonna put you through so much over these next few months. So..."

His response was cut off by a passionate kiss from Brooke. She looked him in the eyes, and ran her hands over his muscular back, wondering how she got so lucky to have a guy like him in her life. And then tears came to get eyes,as she remembered that he wouldn't be in her life for much longer because of his deployment. Lucas wiped her tears away, and as he did, she again wondered how in earth she had been so lucky to get a guy like him.

Lucas looked at her, and rubbed the back if his neck with his hand as he worried about her millionth time about how she was going to do without him at home. The visit with some people on the base would help, but still, he wondered. He worried. "hey Brooke, I'm taking you and the gang down to Fort Marshall. Figure I'll let you meet some people, might help during my deployment. I've got a house down there to, assigned from the army, in case you ever need to be close to the base for anything. So, lets get ready. Want to take a shower?" he said, adding the last statement with a wink. Brookes smiled, and they both raced to the shower.

Two hours later, the entire crew with the exception of Lucas was knocked dead asleep in the Escalade. Lucas took a break from looking at the interstate, and smiled at the family and friends that he was lucky enough to be surrounded with. Now it was time to surround them with family and friends who could help them during his deployment. He pulled up to the fort checkpoint, showed them his pass, and drove in. Just for fun, on the way in, he yanked the wheel and quickly drove the car onto the median, waking everyone up and in the process freaking them all out. Lucas burst out laughing, as he got punches and things thrown at him from everyone else in the car. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY ASSHOLE!" Screamed Rachel. Lucas responded, "your right Rachel." Everyone looked at him with compassion in their expressions, "IT WAS DAMNED HILARIOUS!" Lucas yelled. Everyone else loudly groaned, and again threw punches and various objects at Lucas, who continued to laugh his head off.

15 minutes later, they pulled into a parking lot in front of a place called the Hump Bar. Lucas motioned at them all to walk inside. They all walked in, and saw that the place was empty with the exception of a few people all sitting at some connected tables. Lucas spoke, "guys, when I'm deployed, its gonna be extremely hard on y'all as well as me. So, I want you guys to get to know a few people that I'll be serving with as well as their families. The first family is the Moran's. Chase is a Delta Force Operator, I worked with him a lot during specialized training at Ranger School. His wife, Pamela, is a cop and career army wife. They have two kids, Katie and my namesake Lucas." The Moran's all waved hello, chase shook the groups hands, did a spec ops broshake with Lucas, as Pamela came and hugged everyone. "Alright," Lucas spoke up, "next family is the Burton's. Joan, one of my commanding officers, a lieutenant colonel to be exact, and her husband, Dr. Roland Burton, who's a shrink." They came around and shook hands with everyone. Lucas spoke, "the next family is the LeBlanc's. Trevor, a staff sergeant like myself, and leader of one of my closest worked with squads. My squad and his quad work hand in hand all the time. His wife Roxy owns this bar, and their kids are TJ and Finn." Trevor shook hands, as Roxy came and gave hugs. "the next family," Lucas said, "is the Sherwood's. Denise is an EMS. Her husband, Frank, is also a lieutenant colonel. Their soon is specialist Jeremy Sherwood." The family came around, shaking hands and giving hugs. "The final family," Lucas states," is the Holden's. Michael is a Major General, head of the base, and one of the best damned people you will ever meet. Claudia Joy is an amazing wife, and head of the bases' F.R.G. And Emmalin is going to be playing D1 college hockey." The final family came around and gave the typical greetings. Lucas faced his friends, and spoke, "these people will be here for you. They'll help, they'll listen, and they are happy to do it. These next few months are gonna be hard, I'm not gonna lie. But these guys got your backs, cuse I got theirs. Come talk to them, they will help. I promise." Lucas looked around the room, and pulled all of his friends in tight. "guys," he said, "I'm gonna come back. I'll be the same Lucas you all know and love, and we're gonna pick up where we left off. Nothings gonna change our bond, ok? Nothing." He smiled at them all, and sent up a silent prayer that he would in fact live up to his promise. "now," he said, "there's a church service at the base church tomorrow. And its a special deployment related sermon. So we're gonna go, ok? Cuse we all need as much prayer as we can get."

Everyone nodded their heads, and after they all said a prayer themselves, they all broke away to socialize with the various people in the bar. As he watched his old friends and family join his new friends and family, Lucas quickly realized how much he was about to sacrifice for someone elses family that he didn't know. He could only hope he would live up to his last promise that he made them. But he couldn't lie to himself. He knew that it was an empty promise, and that one day he would regret making it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**July 16th, 2014**_

_**Somalia has been taken over in a coup by pirate and Taliban backed forces. General Michael Holden had an emergency meeting with the rapid deployment board. Tajikistan is being flooded with Russian backed militants. The situation in Afghanistan is rapidly deteriorating, with Pakistani backed militants flooding in through the eastern border. NATO has put all forces on rapid deployment track. Iran had begun sending weapons to both Afghanistan and Pakistan. Israel was subject to massive rocket attacks hours ago in the dead of night. The death toll has reached 200 and is rapidly climbing. Radical Muslims backed by the Taliban have seized control of the Palestinian government, as well as that of Syria, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran, and Tajikistan. Russia is sending out weapons by the thousands to armed radical Muslim terrorist groups. Iraq's government has declared itself radical. General Holden has stated to the board that the situation in the middle east has gone from dangerous to volatile and hot. He recommended rapid deployment. It's official. The Rangers are going to deploy before July 20th, possibly as early as this morning.**_

Lucas woke up in the apartment the army had provided him. As he rolled over and looked at the clock, he groaned. It read 3:30 A.M. But, despite his multiple attempts, he hadn't been able to sleep that night. Nightmares and what ifs had kept him up, and despite knowing that he needed his sleep for when he met up with the rest of his squad at church in a few hours, Lucas couldn't make himself sleep. The nightmares were just to bad. He couldn't bring himself to subject himself to them. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and threw on his ACU from the day before. Grabbing his patrol cap, he walked out of the bedroom, out of the house, and out into the night. _"who knows, maybe the night air will help calm me down. At least it might help me think." _As he walked around the base, trying to clear his head, he checked his phone. One missed call from General Holden. One message. Lucas pressed the play button. "Lucas, I know its 0300 hours, but I had to let you know. Several coups have taken place over there in the dead of night. Rocket attacks on Israel, our forces have seen a major spike in insurgent activity. Its a powder keg over the, and someone is about to toss a lighter in it. I'm recommending rapid deployment. And it's going to happen. Just thought you should know. We'll be at the airfield within the hour probably. Good luck son. Rangers lead the way, hooah?" The message beeped, and Lucas leaned on the railing on the dock, looking out over the crystal clear smooth as glass lake. Everything had just changed. He looked over at the other side of the dock and saw someone standing there. Specialist Jack Brewer, one of the guys in his squad. They had graduated Ranger School together, although They looked completely different. Jack had shoulder length brown hair that the army had told him to keep for special operations. Both teens were extremely muscular and had a cold dark look in their eyes.

Jack leaned over, looking out over the water, wondering how he was gonna tell his wife Kim that he was going to be deployed in a fee hours. He looked down, and twisted the ring on his finger, his mind wandering off to their honeymoon spent on Lake Martin, Alabama. The water skiing, the relaxation, the forgotten fact that he was going back to active deployment. He looked over, and saw his squad leader Sergeant Lucas Scott standing there. Jack immediately snapped up to a tired attention for his somewhat superior. Lucas tiredly waved him back to where he was and leaned on the railing near hack, both gazing out onto the water. Lucas spoke, "deployment's a bitch isn't she?" Jack nodded thoughtfully,and stared out into the night sky. When the sun rose in a few hours, he'd be thousands if miles away. No layovers on the flight, refuel in air. They were headed straight for Afghanistan. Jack thought deeply for a second, then said, "you know, when you're with your family on base, when all you do is hang out with them and work the army's version of a 9 to 5, you know you're gonna get deployed at dome point, but it doesn't seem real. Seems like it'll never happen. And it always hits you right before it happens. And you know something? I promised Kim I was gonna be ok, that I was gonna come home, but you know what? I don't think I can keep that promise man. I just don't."

Lucas stared out over the water, thinking, before he replied, "I feel the same way. I did the exact same thing, and I don't have the heart to tell Brooke either. I guess as army wives, they'll just have to accept the fact that we're not gonna ever be safe on deployment." Lucas got quiet, and looked over at Jack. He hesitated a minute before saying, "no matter how many times we tell ourselves, nothings gonna change. We'll always be the ones in danger. We'll be the stats on CNN. And we are never gonna be able to explain that to those who aren't out there with us."

Jack rubbed the ring on his finger, and looked out once more as the early morning mist rose up off the lake. "you know, when you join the rangers, they say, 'You're joining the elite in the army.' When you join Force Recon, they say 'You're joining the elite of the rangers. You're tight up there with the seals and army snipers and all that shit.' They never tell you the sacrifices that come with it though." Both stood there, each pondering their actions, wondering if they had done the right thing for them and their families. They had, and they both knew it, but they still struggled with leaving their families behind. They stood in silence for a while, before they bid each other goodbye and walked off to their respective homes, each wondering how they would break the news to their wife and girlfriend.

As Lucas walked home, he saw lights begin to come on in houses. The news was getting out to the soldiers. He sighed, and realized that Fort Marshall would soon be empty, all of the spec ops deployed. He thought about the hump bar, and how the women all said they met there to talk and support each other. He thought about the many men who would soon be a fake a world away from their homes. And he thought about how he wad leaving the love of his life, Brooke Davis, behind. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he walked, as he saw men giving their hugs and kisses to their wives and kids. For some, he knew, it would be the last time they saw them. Lucas slowly began to admit to himself, that it might be him who punches a one way ticket over there.

Finally, he arrived at the house he had been assigned. All the lights were off. The commotion had yet to hit his friends. But he knew, it was time to face the music. He opened the door, and walked inside to find the television on, and all of his friends and family glued to the screen, as FOX news played. They didn't even notice his entrance. He quietly shut the door, and began to watch the news anchor, "...as the situation in the middle east has worsened, we stood by, continuing to pull out troops and let the countries try to stabilize themselves. This recipe for disaster was brought to a head tonight, as Al-Qaeda coordinated with the Taliban and various militaries to begin coups in Pakistan, Afghanistan, Palestine, Syria, Somalia, and Tajikistan. The office of the President, as well as all branches of the military have not only confirmed these chains of events, but have also confirmed one of the most massive deployment orders in military history. Of the 9 million soldiers on active duty, over 6.5 million have been ordered to deploy to these various nations, as the United States prepares to indirectly combat Russia in this region by keeping the peace. If the U.S. Wasn't planning on being there anymore for the long-term, then these events have massively changed our foreign policy. For more updates,..."

Brooke turned around, and saw him standing there. She immediately jumped up and rushed over to him, wrapping herself in his arms, nuzzling her head in his neck. Quietly, slowly, she whispered put, "what's happening Lucas?"

Lucas held her close for a minute, not wanting to move, but remembering that he was on the clock. "sit down Brooke," he said,"all of you, take a seat." Everyone sat, and when he swallowed back the growing lump in his throat, he began to explain.

Jack slowly pulled his truck into the driveway, pulled the keys out of the ignition, and sat there for a minute, still not knowing hoe to tell Kim. Finally, after a few minutes, he gathered up his courage and walked into his house. There, he found Kim glued to the TV, with FOX news playing. She turned around, and saw him. She immediately rushes into his arms. They just stood there for a minute, holding each other. Neither spoke. Neither needed to, as they both knew what was coming up. Jack broke the embrace, put his hand under Kim's chin, and gently lifted her head up. "I'm coming back Kim." he said quietly. She nodded her head, and blinked back tears. Jack looked into her eyes, and kissed her one last time. Then he grabbed his go bag, and forced himself to walk away from all he had ever known.

Claudia Joy Holden wrapped her arms around her husband General Michael Holden, and gently kissed him on the lips, as she prepared to watch her husband leave for Naples Italy for a meeting. He wasn't deploying, but she knew that he very possibly could after the meeting. General Holden smiled at her one last time, then turned around and walked out the door.

Denise Sherwood kissed her husband goodbye, as they exchanged letters, their tradition for when Major Frank Sherwood was deployed. They smiled at each other, then looked over to their son, Specialist Jeremy Sherwood, who had his go bag on his back, ready to deploy. The family all embraced, and looked at each other with love and fear in their eyes and hearts. Father and son each embraced Denise one last time, then walked out of the door.

Pamela Moran woke up to a ringing on her cell phone. She looked at the mailbox, and saw that she had missed about 20 calls. She rolled over to find an all to familiar sight. An empty bed. Chase had left, as usual, during the dead of night without a whim or a trace. Such was the way of delta operators. Sighing, she rolled over, and tried to sleep in the warmness he had left for one last time.

Roxy LeBlanc gave one final kiss to her husband Staff Sergeant Trevor LeBlanc. He had just hugged the boys, who were still asleep, kissed their foreheads, and promised their sleeping forms that he would be coming back. Roxy looked him dead in the eye, made him promise to keep safe, and then hugged him and kissed him for one last time. Trevor sadly began tearing up, and walked out of his home one final time.

Troy grabbed his go bag, and looked over at Gabriella Montez, who was crying her eyes out on the couch. He gently picked her up and kissed her. He held her close to his chest, and let her cry her eyes out onto his chest and shoulder. Eventually, her sobs ceased, and Troy did the hardest thing he had ever tried to do. He grabbed his bag, kissed Gabriella one last time, and walked away.

Matt Clayton looked at the picture of him and his squad as he waited for CeCe Jones Clayton, his wife, to finish packing his equipment. It was a tradition they had started on his second deployment. He was about to start his sixth. He signed, realizing he was about to take Lucas and Jack, both newbies, out into combat. At least he had Troy by his side. He and Troy were both 24, and both had five tours to their credit. Troy had been his second hand man every time. And now it was their time to lead their newbies into the lion's den. His thoughts were interrupted by CeCe bringing his bag into the living room. She gave him a teary eyed smile before she rushed into his arms. Matt captured her lips in a kiss, before he picked her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom. He laid her in bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead one last time. "come back to me, ok?" CeCe said as he walked out if their bedroom door. "You know I will... I love you baby." Matt said as he turned away so CeCe wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. But, he knew the effort was futile. So he turned, and got one last look at the love of his life before he turned around and walked out of his house one last time.

The squad met up at the base flight line as they waited for the C-130 that would take them to Afghanistan. Everyone was silent, simply giving the spec ops handshake to each other before lapsing into silence as they each thought about their families. The C-130 pulled up in front of them, and lowered the back so that the squad,along with the hundred others that would be flying out with them, could enter the plane. The squad walked into the back of the plane and took there seats, each silently wondering the same question as they looked out of the open back. _"will I ever see my home and loved ones again?"_ Each man knew what was at stake in the world if they failed. But each man knew that they had a family to come home to. All men sat in the back, praying that they would be able to see beautiful South Carolina again, and come home to the families that resided in it.

Jack pulled out a photo of him and Kim with their friends Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all in the dojo together. He sighed to himself. _"everything was so much simpler then. No wars, no fights, no world, just Rudy our sensei and us learning from him. School, karate, football, and hanging out. That was our life. No deployments. No coups. No world. Just us. And to think, we were all so ready to grow up."_

Troy looked at the photo of him, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Mrs. Darbus. He remembered the day that he graduated. The day they took that photo, so many years ago. They had all been so innocent. So young. They didn't know what would lie ahead of them in the world. He remembered that day, when he got onstage to give his speech, to accept his diploma. He remembered them announcing he was attending UCLA for basketball. And he remembered taking the microphone. _"guys, I'm not going to UCLA." The student body gasped, all the seniors wondering what was happening. Wasn't this Troy's dream? "instead," he continued, "I'm enlisting. I've got a responsibility, and I need to quit being a kid. It's time for me to become an adult, and that means doing what you are called to do. This is what I was called to do. And I knocked out basic two summers ago. I'll be deploying in a month. Thank you all for everything you've done for me. Maybe, just maybe, one day I'll be lucky enough to return the favor." Troy Bolton walked off the stage, and was stunned when the seniors and ceremony attendees alike rose and gave him a standing ovation. _That, Troy had to admit to himself, he hadn't expected. It was insane, to think that only six years ago all he had been been worried about was prom and basketball. He hadn't been worried about being shot. Not coming home to his family. It wasn't right for a young adult to have to worry about that. And with that thought weighing on his mind, he went back to looking through the photo album of his high school days, his friends, and his family.And then that dark thought came again. _"the friends and family you might not get back to."_

Matt looked at the picture of CeCe, and wondered if it were worth it anymore. He loved the army, and he loved his job, but six tours? That had to be getting to be to much. He needed to start thinking about CeCe. But how would he get out? How could he? Troubled, he kissed the picture of CeCe and tried to sleep.

Lucas pulled the picture of him, Brooke, and the rest of the crew at the beach. The picture they had taken only three or four days ago. His friends. His family. They all looked so peaceful, none caring about a war half a world away. He loved them, and they lived him. They were his rock. And he was leaving them. He knew who he was fighting for. He was fighting for his family. _"the family you might not see again." _Lucas sighed, trying to ignore the thoughts, laid his head back, and tried to go to sleep.


End file.
